


Burning the Midnight Oil

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Cary and Diane are working late...





	Burning the Midnight Oil

Cary awoke, looking at his surroundings, still somewhat confused. He’d fallen asleep at the office after a quick meal of leftover salad and had only intended on shutting his eyes for thirty minutes. Apparently the dearth of late nights recently had begun to sneak up on him.

He looked at his watch and noticed it was already after 10. “Oh god,” he admonished himself as he ran his hands over his face. It was then he realized he had a raging hard on. Cary chuckled to himself as he recalled the sex dream he’d been having, starring him and someone he’d never thought of ‘in that way’.”

After looking around his office, he realized the work would still be there in the morning and decided to just go home. He draped his coat over his front in case he ran into anyone before he’d had a chance to calm down then turned off the light in his office but as he rounded the corner, Cary noticed Diane’s light was still on.

He walked to her office and saw her still working.

“Burning the midnight oil, huh?” He asked as he leaned on her doorframe.

She snorted, not looking up from her computer screen. “Just woke up?”

“Uh…”

“It’s okay. It happens to the best of us. You all right?”

He blushed and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on his jacket. “Oh, yeah. I’m just going to head home. Don’t stay too late.”

“Okay. What time is it?” She asked as looked down at her watch. “After 10? Wow.”

“Surprised me too.”

“You sure you’re all right? You look a little flushed.” Diane took off her glasses to look at him.

“I’m fine. Just had a hell of a dream.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I uh, I can’t. Too embarrassing.”

She smiled. “I get it. I’m here if you want to talk.” Diane put her glasses back on and went back to work.

“Thanks. See you in the morning.”

Cary turned towards the elevators but before he got there, he realized his erection had only gotten stronger. “Fuck it.”

He walked back to Diane’s office and stopped, moving his coat to his side. “It was about you.”

“Hmm?” Diane looked up at Cary, not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

“The dream. It was about you. And me.” He looked down and gestured at his lower extremity.

“Oh.” She took off her glasses and rose. “I take it it was a good dream?”

“Oh yeah.”

Diane walked around to the other side of her desk and leaned against it. “You’re being awfully brazen this evening Mister Agos.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I figured it was just the two of us left and…” He looked down and blushed.

“And that you’d tell me?”

“Yeah. Please don’t go to HR. I just…”

“I’m glad you did,” she interrupted.

“Yeah?”

Diane nodded. “Sure. Wanna tell me what it was about?”

He looked around the office.

“There’s no one else here,” she urged, quietly.

“Well, we were in my office. You came in to talk about a brief and the next thing I knew, I was on my knees in front of you. Savoring you. Bringing you pleasure.”

She smiled. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. I bent you over my desk and lost myself in how good you felt.”

Diane shifted a bit, trying not to betray her arousal. “That sounds incredible.”

“It was.”

“But it was just a dream?”

Cary took a step closer. “Yes?”

She rose and walked up to him, taking ahold of his tie. “What if I told you I could make that a reality?”

He grinned. “Should I set my stuff down?”

“Mm,” she purred, threading the tie through her fingers. “But I don’t think you could handle me.”

He took a step closer to her. “I bet I could.”

An eyebrow arched. “Is that so?”

“It is.”

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. “Take your pants off and meet me in my bathroom.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Diane walked in first, reaching behind her to unzip her skirt. “Oh, and Cary?”

“Yeah?”

“Now?” 

Her skirt fell to the floor as he lurched forward, following quickly behind, dropping his things where he stood.

Before he reached her bathroom Cary stumbled over his shoes but regained his footing before quickly shutting the door behind him, locking it for good measure.

Diane slid her hands down her sides, pulling her pantyhose down then stepping out of them easily.

He watched in awe, realizing she hadn’t worn any panties that day.

“On your knees,” she ordered simply.

Cary dropped to his knees then wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her sex dangerously close to his face.

Diane spread her legs slightly before putting her hand on his head to pull him closer.

He stuck out his tongue and licked the small piece of skin just above the top of her slit. She was already turned on and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

“Now, Mr. Agos.”

Cary grinned as he dove in, quickly finding her clit and latching on. They moaned in tandem- her from how good it felt, him from her taste.

His hand moved from her hip down between her thighs before gently sliding in a single finger.

She moaned a bit louder this time.

He changed directions, this time letting his tongue flick her clit as his finger worked her.

“Another.”

Cary looked up, looking for reassurance, then slid in another finger, twisting them as he did.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

His fingers worked her harder and faster, more so than she usually liked but for whatever reason, it seemed to be working this time. Diane’s thighs tensed as she pushed herself into his face, which only made him want her more.

Cary’s cock twitched at this move but he’d be damned if he’d let up now.

“I’m close.”

He pushed himself forward, causing Diane to stumble slightly, pulling a surprised giggle from her. Diane’s fingers threaded through his hair before tugging.

“Cary,” she panted.

Cary latched on to her clit and sucked harder than before, pushing her over the edge.

Her body tensed before her thighs began to shake. Her grip was tight on his hair as she held him in place. She’d truly needed this.

As soon as she took her first gasp of air, Cary released her from his mouth. His fingers continued to work her as they felt her squeeze him from inside.

“Damn, Diane.”

She smiled as she looked down on him. Diane released him from her fingers, “up.”

Cary rose to look at her.

Diane took him in both hands, pulling his face into hers, kissing him hard.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth to let her taste herself on his lips. A lot of women he’d been with weren’t a fan of this move but for some reason, he had a feeling she wouldn’t mind.

She didn’t.

Diane returned his kiss with as much need and intensity as he gave as she gripped his hard cock. 

Cary groaned, his knees weakening with her touch.

She massaged him for a few moments before pulling back. “You ready to fuck me?” Her lips full against his.

He could only nod, hardly believing his luck.

She placed a small kiss on his lips. “Good.”

Diane turned around, facing the mirror, bending slightly at the waist, and looked at him. “Well?”

Cary unzipped himself and quickly dropped his pants and boxers to the floor before pressing himself against her ass.

She gasped at the feel of how thick he was. “Cary,” Diane panted.

He leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder, lips dangerously close to her ear. “Are you ready for me?” 

“Give it to me.”

Cary grasped his cock and slid his head between her lips, slowly pushing every inch of himself into her, pulling a sharp gasp from Diane.

Her fingers curled around the edges of her sink as she tried to push back into him but quickly decided to let him take the lead.

He was gentle at first, letting her feel all of him ease into her. Cary leaned forward and pressed his body against hers as he reached around to her clit. “So tight,” he whispered into her ear.

Diane bit down on her lower lip and nodded. It had been a while and even though she was wet and ready, she didn’t realize how ready she’d needed to be.

Finally, he sheathed himself within her, fully, drawing a satisfied sigh from her. She nodded, which gave him the sign to continue on.

Cary rubbed her clit faster as he slid himself within her, slowly at first but after a few moments, he had no choice but to fuck her harder, faster.

“More,” she groaned.

Cary moved his hips faster.

“God you feel good,” she panted as she bent forward, pushing back on him.

His hand gripped her hips, his pistoning into hers as his other hand worked her clit. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah? You close?”

All she could do was nod. Cary pushed into her harder, with everything he had, knowing full well as soon as her orgasm started, he’d follow behind.

His fingers worked her clit faster as he felt her start to quiver from within.

“Cum for me, Diane.”

“Yes!” She screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. 

Cary came a split second after her, pumping then holding himself deep inside her as the shocks hit his system. He stilled his fingers and collapsed on her back.

The two sat in silence as their bodies worked to recover from their tryst.

He stood first, watching as she did the same. She turned around to face him and kissed him.

“Wow.”

Cary grinned.

“No, I mean it. Wow.”

They kissed again.

“Think I handled you?”

“Oh honey. You haven’t seen anything yet. Meet me at my place, tomorrow night. We’ll discuss limits and safe words.” She placed a hand on his cheek as she walked over to begin redressing.

“Safe words?” he thought, puzzled. “She can’t be serious.”

“Tell me Cary, have you ever worn a butt plug?”

His eyes got huge. “Uh…”

Diane awoke with a jolt. She rolled over to look at the clock, 345 then sighed. “Still have a few hours,” she mumbled aloud. As she tried to go back to sleep, she remembered the dream she’d just had.

“Cary?”

She shook her head. 

Moments later, her eyes opened again. “Butt plug?” 

Diane laughed.


End file.
